leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MajorFlamerider/Quaris, the Magi Neophyte
So this is a custom champion page. Yep. I like doing these. They're fun things to do to pass time. I even made some icons to go with it. They're not great, but I'm still practising this stuff. Also, the deal with the wierd quote text in the ability descriptions? I'm quite a fan of the flavour text they put in the abilities in Dota 2. A wierd thing to do for a League page I realize, but hey. I can't claim to be the best judge of balance, design, story, or even if the character would work with the way things are. But this is just a fan creation, so I don't have to be. Criticisms, while appreciated, probably aren't even necessary. I say that because it could be terrible and I don't want to deal with a lot of backlash. Enjoy. Credit due to PrimusMobileVzla, who gave me some pointers after I posted this for some changes, which I picked up on. ---- Quaris, the Magi Neophyte is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities additional magic damage and applies a debuff for 3 seconds. This debuff causes Quaris' next spell to deal 5 + (2 * level) additional magic damage to the target once. Hitting an enemy champion with a damaging ability increases the cast count by up to one more per cast. Once triggered, this passive goes on cooldown for 4 seconds, and spells cannot start counting towards it. |description2 = "Many mages may use staffs or wands to channel their magic. Quaris only has her blade." }} | }} Fires a basic spell bolt down a line, dealing magic damage to all enemy units it passes through. |description2 = '"Chapter 1 - Page 1: Shooting Magic."'' |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 45/50/55/60/65 |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} | }} Creates a shield around Quaris, absorbing damage for 2.5 seconds. When the shield is destroyed, either by absorbing the maximum amount of damage or after the duration, it explodes, dealing magic damage in an area and slowing enemies by 30% for 1 second. |description2 = "Out of concern for the safety of young students, they are taught effective defensive spells early." |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} | }} Quaris improves her casting dexterity, granting cooldown reduction. |description2 = Quaris quickly cartwheels once in the target direction. For the cartwheel's duration, she gains 50% damage reduction and immunity to crowd control. |description3 = "Before becoming a student, Quaris' noble family nurtured the idea of her becoming an acrobat." |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |range = 400/450/500/550/600 }} | }} Quaris learns and understands new magic to use to augment her basic abilities, adding new effects to them. Each additional level in Neophyte's Study grants a different effect. Spell Shooter * Level 1: Gains 200 range. * Level 2: Base cooldown reduced by 2 seconds. * Level 3: If Echo Blade is ready, Spell Shooter can apply its effects to the first enemy champion it hits. Mirror Shield * Level 1: Quaris regains 30 mana if the shield is not removed prematurely. * Level 2: Stuns instead of slows. * Level 3: Shield strength is improved by . Cartwheel * Level 1: Deals 80 magic damage to enemies she passes through. * Level 2: Damage dealt slows enemies by 30% for 1 seconds. Damage increased to 120 . * Level 3: Using this ability takes 1 second off of her other cooldowns. Damage increased to 160 . |description2 = Quaris intently studies her tome to prepare for a burst of power. After a short casting time, Quaris empowers her next spell within 4 seconds to deal fixed additional damage to all enemy units it affects. This bonus damage triggers on upgraded Cartwheel's damage. |description3 = "Like revising for the final exam, Quaris studies her beloved guide with desperation, and notes every missed detail." |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Lore Quaris is, and remains even to this day, a rookie practioner of the arts of magic. An apprentice to one of the teachers in the Kazihram Tower, she showed great dedication to responsibility and intelligence. Hand-picked from a noble family, she was considered gifted, and the mages of Kazihram were happy to support her and give her as much information as she needed during her steady lessons. She learned a lot, yet so little, as she barely had a year of schooling at the tower before a disastrous incident. Grabbed by the shoulder by a fellow student, Quaris was asked to help with a side-project. Happy to help anyone, she was told that the student would open up a portal, and all Quaris had to do was to see where it went. She had faith that it wasn't dangerous, and sure enough the transition was safe. The place she had ended up lacked population, there were tints of darkness about it, and a dark fog covered the land while yet illuminated brightly by an uncanny moon. If Quaris wasn't so incorruptable, she would have had issues even in so much as the short moment before she turned and came back. She gave her information to the student, and he simply asked her to leave, thanking her for her help. However, later on, teachers would give her funny looks, as if analysing some quality of her with deep concern. She was pulled out and interrogated, apparently, some glint of the world she traveled to had clung to her as she came out. Quaris wasn't afraid to speak the truth. She told the head mages about the student's project, and what little she knew of it. She was pardoned, but then warned. It was not her place to meddle with darkness, if the student asked again for her help, she would turn it down at all costs, and be careful of such things in the future. The student in question, of course, was not happy that his project was ratted out to the higher-ups. He surprised her and tackled her, throwing her back into the realm she was shown before. She awoke later, but not within the realm she had been thrown into. She was somehow back in the tower, safe and sound, but with no other indication of human life. Not of the teachers, not of the student who attacked her, not anybody. Scouring for clues, it was apparent that they had all vanished, undoubtly to do with the student's project, but there was only one lead to a contact that could help her. The Kazihram mages had documents of information they shared with Valoran's summoners, and if Quaris could tell them about her situation, perhaps they could help. However, summoners wouldn't give her the time of day, as they were all busy with one thing: The League of Legends. She theorized that the only way to get them to even look at her was to become a champion herself. Grabbing the only two things she was trained in using: The blade given by her noble family, and the tome of basic magic, she ventured forth to be the last hope of recovering the Kazihram mages. Quotes Champion Selection: * "I am the only one who can save my teachers." Movement: * "I'll fight your battle, then will you hear me out?" * "Step by Step" * "One lesson at a time" * "Maybe I'll get there early" * "I aspire to wisdom" * "Lessons to be had" * "Everyone leaves a wake to be studied" * "Shall I pace myself?" * "I'll try not to break a sweat, okay?" * "Show me my task" * "Something new to learn every day" * "I am the sole lamentor of my teachers" * "I hold my guide close" * "My mind is sound." Attacking: * "I won't squander my teachings" * "We have the action, let's study the reaction" * "We shall both be tested" * "Let's see what this says about us both" * "Posture, stance, focus." * "Only as my teachers would have me" * "Good thing I've been studying" * "I hope I'm prepared" * "Watch and learn" * "Study my enemies" * "Note-taking is over" Joke: Quaris opens her tome, chants words, and then transforms into a frog and back * "Groan, Still learning that one." * "No! I wanted to be a dragon damnit!" * "I'll pretend no one saw that." Taunt (Generic): * "I'm only a rookie. Fighting me can't be that hard." * "There's nothing to learn from your tactics. Uck." * "You look like you just pulled an all-nighter. You okay?" Taunting an enemy : * "Hey, now you're just showing off!" * "Look at me. Wishing I had the power of a child. *sigh*" Taunting an enemy : * "So curious. I don't even know how to write the notes on your magic." * "Up. Down. Inside out. Around... Damn it, yordle, I can't even comprehend you, let alone your spells." Taunting an enemy : * "Forbidden magic? Do tell." * "Your magic seems particularly base, Rogue Mage. Yet your scroll..." Taunting an enemy : * "Wait. You left your school? Why?" * "I for one look up to my teachers, Syndra. Overwhelming power or otherwise." Taunting an enemy : * "Arts of Darkness? I... I never prepared for this!" * "Dark Mage of Evil. Through my teachings your ways come to an end!" Taunting an enemy : * "Being of pure arcane magic... I have a lot of tests to make." * "A prime example of going off the deep end, I see." Death: * "And that... concludes... the lesson." * death cries Using Spell Shooter: * "Fire!" * "Spellbound!" Using Mirror Shield: * "Stay safe!" * "Defend!" * "Barrier!" * "Reflect!" Quaris also has a pool of generic grunts and yells that can play while using spells. Learning Neophyte's Study: * "I have much to learn, and many places to start." * "Mastery at my fingertips." * "Power is a goal well in reach." * "Teach me well, faithful guide." Activating Neophyte's Study: * "Enchant with strength!" * "Power through knowledge!" * "Magic shine true!" Building : * "Now, do I wear it or...?" * "I can already tell that this is a very. Powerful. Hat."' Building : * "This is actually kind of sad." Building : * "Now this is a staff worthy of magic. I am sure." * "I shall play with my mana, like a conductor with his orchestra." transforms into : * "What is this now?" * "I felt something awaken." Building : * "Now let's add a little magic to my swordsmanship." * "Lovely, lovely Lich Bane." Interaction with Graun: * "You don't have to run like this. We're here to help too!" * "You're practically a part of the family. And I can't bear to see you like this." * "If you're still worried about those houses, don't worry, we're not mad. I think..." Interaction with ??? (2) * "I don't hear from you often. Can we talk?" * "I can't say I agree with your life choices, even without the family in mind." * "I really hope this is just a phase you're going through." Interaction with ??? (3) * "I can never understand how you keep that smile on your face..." * "Sorry to hear about the inheritence thing. laughter" * "I realize stealing the show's your thing. But... You know..." Strategy * Quaris is in every sense an AP carry. With low damage, and not enough mana to utilize her low cooldowns, she won't be able to perform at a strong level until she gets both her items and upgrades via her ultimate's passive. Therefore, prioritize safe farming, doing what you can to discourage your opponent from poking. * Her passive, Echo Blade, will give her a free boost to her burst damage. In the early game, strategically fire Spell Shooters to hit enemy champions and farm at the same time, then Cartwheel up when you're ready to proc it (or you're 1 off, as casting Cartwheel counts it up), get a hit off, then hit them with a spell again. ** Be careful, the mark only lasts 3 seconds. Early game, if your Spell Shooter doesn't come off cooldown within that time, you may not be able to proc it at all. Thankfully, CDR items will render this problem effectively gone in practise. * Cartwheel, while not granting as much mobility as most dashes, can still be used as a good positioning tool, especially when moving in to proc Echo Blade or keeping close enough to trigger Mirror Shield. In addition to this, Cartwheel can effectively be considered a dodging ability, reducing incoming damage and ignoring disables. Skill and timing can save Quaris from incredible team fight abilities, such as , or reduce the brunt of powerful targeted abilities, like . ** Be careful. The window of immunity and damage reduction is tight. Mistime it, and you've got a whole cooldown before you can do it again. * Cartwheel and Mirror Shield can keep you safe from a gank attempt, even early game, but doing both at once eats up mana, and with Quaris' base pool it is likely she won't be able to do both again soon without detracting from her use of Spell Shooter altogether. * Your turning point for fighting power is at level 6, where Cartwheel gains damage and becomes a part of your burst combo after you level Neophyte's Study. It'll escalate further with the hard CC you can provide with Mirror Shield at level 11 with a second point. The third point provides mostly numerical buffs, but will still provide useful for her carrying power. * Upgraded Cartwheel does not increase its mana cost from 30. Therefore it is a cheap ability for dealing damage. The only downside is that you have to touch your enemies, putting you in the line of fire. While the defensive elements help you get in, you won't have them to get out again. Combine an initiation this way with Mirror Shield to keep you as safe as possible. * Quaris has two undoubtly core items in her major build: , and . Both synergize with her kit's low cooldowns and casting strengths, right down to 's active component granting a defensive shield to stack on top of Mirror Shield while she is in close, and Spellblade procs stacking with Echo Blade. A Note to Home Dear Mother, Father, and other guardians of the Piore house. I am very surprised you took my decisions in my struggles with the schooling tower event very well. Even supported the matter of going to the League of Legends for help, only to end up wound in their games myself. It is a complicated scenario, and I am relieved you understand. I believe I owe you a homecoming gift from me, on quite a scale. I insist. It was also nice of you to offer back my place at home. I've been having to use the Institute's complimentary accommodations since an empty tower could no longer keep providing for me. They're not the greatest things, these rooms, so I may have to take you up on that offer soon, I am not a strong willed girl. Yet. You must be relieved I'm even fond of the idea of coming home. I realize that the recent generation has had some issues with breaking apart, but I just want to remind you that I am a proud member of the family, and I heed your beck and call as I did as a child. Between them and the "servant incident", I realize the family has a lot of bad events shaking its shoulders right now, and I don't want to keep adding to that. Funnily enough, call it a long-shot, but I think I may be able to help out with the problem we're having with Atrophos, right? Remind me, was the last thing we were sure about him was that he was bound for Piltover? High-ranking members of their authority actually come around here as members, I'm sure if it's within their territory, I can report it to them and have them tell me what they can at a later date. I was reminded of this issue when I found them talking about a guy with a similar name: Arthur, if I remember correctly. It sounded like my missing brother's name, but wasn't after clear re-listening. It reminded me of him at least, so I connected the dots. Don't worry. If he was being a danger to anybody right now, we'd have heard about it, I'm sure. Still not much to say about Yana though. I personally don't fault her passion, and still insist that her constant upbeat nature despite her losses is just a matter of her caring about what she does more than her standing within the family. She's a wild card. Even I never spoke to her enough to find out much about the way she felt about this kind of stuff. But she's not mentally scattered, I'm certain. Just happy. She couldn't raise up drama if she tried. That may speak bittery ill of her, I apologise. I have nothing but good faith in them, and I'm not just saying that because they're both siblings of mine. I'll write another time. I hope to have settled a short period of time with a I've bumped into a couple of times by then, because this is still a learning opportunity being at the League of Legends. If I do save the Kazihram Mages, the last thing I'm going to be is behind on studying. Yours; dearest and most heartfully: Quaris Piore Category:Custom champions